Staroid
Staroid is a star-themed robot and is the first monster to be summoned by King Mondo. He serves as the primary villain of the episode "The Shooting Star". Biography Started was summoned by King Mondo after Cogs were outmatched by Zeo Rangers and failed to locate Zeo Megazord Hangar. Started was chosen by Mondo to lead the initial invasion of Machine Empire on Earth with army of Quadra Fighters due to his battle prowess. Mondo ordered Staroid to destroy Zeo Rangers. Staroid attacked Angel Grove and encountered the Power Rangers. At first Rangers attacked him with their Zords, but they were quickly overwhelmed, because Staroid used his energy boomerang against them and fired at rangers from his arms. Meanwhile Tommy's Zeo Zord V was blasted by Quadrafighters. Then Staroid turned into enormous star ball and attacked rangers and then rose in the sky, radiating huge amount of heat. In this form he started landing on Zords, causing them damage. However then rangers used Zeo Crystal and formed Zeo Megazord. After first strike of Megazord's sword, Staroid shattered on pieces. However then a giant energy ball Rosstarted gathering pieces of Staroid. started gathering pieces of Staroid. However Megazord slashed ball with its final strike, finally crushing Staroid. Personality Staroid has a very goofy personality and loves to joke around with his victims, but when fighting, he does take his job seriously. He was shown as formidable oponent for rangers and heroes had to work hardly to defeat him. He is also loyal to King Mondo. Powers And Abilities * '''Strength: '''Despite being the first monster to fight the Zeo Rangers, Staroid is surprisingly strong, powerful enough to overwhelm four Zeo Zords in battle. * '''Armor: '''Staroid has strong armor that can take multiple gun fire from both the Zeo Zords 1, 2 and 3 and not even get scratch. * '''Lighting Beams: '''Staroid can radiate destructive blue lightning beams from both his chest, knees, shoulder pads and the top segment of the star piece on his back. * '''Energy Lasers: '''Staroid can fire blue energy lasers from his arms. * '''Metal Sphere: '''Staroid has the ability to transform into a large metal sphere. As a sphere, Staroid is practically invulnerable to any attack. ** '''Meteorite: '''In his Metal Sphere formStairoid will rise in the air, light himself on fire, and will drop down on his enemies similar to that of a meteorite. * '''Reformation: '''If destroyed for the first time, a metal sphere-like object will rise up and rebuild Staroid again, but it was destroyed before doing so. Arsenal * '''Star Boomerang: '''Staroid's top segment of the star on his back can detach and transform into a boomerang of destructive energy. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Staroid is voiced by Derek Stephen Prince. **His voice is almost the exact same as his voice for Elgar would be although there are additional effects to Staroid's voice to make it sound more robotic. ***This is also the first role for Prince in the franchise as he provided no voices in Mighty Morphin. Notes * Staroid is the first monster to be fought by both the Zeo Zords and the Zeo Megazord. * Staroid is the very first monster outside of the ''Mighty Morphing ''era. See Also Category:Zeo Category:Machine Empire Category:Zeo Monsters Category:PR First Villain Category:Naturally Giant Monsters